The current pet market provides a range of activity mats, scratching objects, beds, and toys that fulfill different needs; however, many fail (i) to address multiple functions in one toy or (ii) to succeed in continuing to peak a pet's interest through new configurations, long after the initial introduction.
Pet owners must seek creative ways in which to find compelling solutions to keep their pets from becoming bored or exhibiting compulsive behaviors.
For example, felines and other similar sized animals require stimulation, exercise, entertainment, a predatory play space, an environment allowing positive human interaction, and a secure, safe space in which to rest and recover.
Due to the inquisitive nature and genetically programmed instinct for survival, cats, in particular, become disillusioned with toys and play areas once familiar, often abandoning them once their curiosity has been satisfied or their prey toy has been conquered.
A single toy that encompasses an ever-changing environment, which satisfies the need to hunt and interact, and which provides safety, comfort, and continued interest through change, can greatly benefit both pet and owner.
Several attempts have been made in the art to provide play environments for cats, including the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,059 discloses an apparatus “constructed from a box with open top having fabric stretched across the top and having holes cut in the corners and with a flap in the middle.” The holes “are large enough for a cat's paws and shoulders” and a cat can reach “inside to grab for a ball placed inside the box”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,494 discloses an animal “toy having a first flexible sheet having a first outer periphery; a second flexible sheet having a second outer periphery; and connectors for joining at least three portions of the first and second sheets” where “the connectors form[ ] a cavity between the first flexible sheet and the second flexible sheet” and openings “sized to permit passage of a favorite object”.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,521 discloses a play apparatus having “a retainer for an animal attractant, such as catnip” where the “retainer may be opened to allow for the introduction and removal of the attractant” and an “overlay partially cover[ing] the retainer to restrict direct access by the animal to the attractant”.
WIPO Patent Application Publication 2015/106,763 discloses “a pet activity toy comprising a flexible sheet-like mat with an upper surface (S) and a first connector element on said upper surface (S), and one or more pouches, . . . each of said one or more pouches having one or more second connector elements configured for being releasably connectable and reconnectable with said first connector elements”.